


Transitions:  Parallel Lives II

by yinyang2261



Series: Transitions [7]
Category: The Tomorrow People (1973), The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyang2261/pseuds/yinyang2261
Summary: Summary:  Vignettes of Carol, Kenny, Warren and Kim as they experience challenges acclimating back with family and friends since their return to their modern world.The Transitions storyline will cover events from March 1979 to June 1980.





	Transitions:  Parallel Lives II

London, England  
May 1979

Kenny

“Penny for your thoughts,” Aisha said.

Kenny curiously looked up at his sister, who was standing directly in front of him, obscuring his view of the ongoing social gathering.

“A penny?”

“Okay, a nickel,” Aisha said sweetly.

Kenny couldn’t help but give his sister an exasperated sour look. Aisha shrugged her shoulders as she sat down on the couch next to her brother. “Well, that’s how the saying goes. Don’t blame me.”

Kenny couldn’t help but shake his head at his sister’s off humor antics. He released a long yawn as he glanced at his watch again.

“Mum is really getting along with this crowd,” Kenny remarked.

“Quite well it looks like. But you know how she likes to present a professional appearance, even more so if it’s a party with people she’s going to be working with,” Aisha explained.

Kenny did remember this as far back as to when he was a small child. Even when his mother worked as a nurse, she would dress up in casual business attire at any company party. Since returning to Earth over a week ago, she had gone out to look for a job in which she would be able to utilize her psychiatry skills learned in the Federation medical schools. Apparently, an old friend of hers had told her husband of this recently anointed doctor she had known and had convinced him to have Dr. Kartika Wilson join their group of practitioners. 

The party had been in full swing by the time the Wilson family had arrived about ninety minutes prior. Throughout the earlier part of that time, Kenny and Aisha had accompanied their mother to be a part of introducing herself with her family. 

Kenny was surprisingly grateful to be doing something so normal for a change. Indeed, ever since he had left Earth six years ago to join Overmind and eventually become a Federation Ambassador, there had been a very small part of him that felt like he was missing out on his childhood; however, he would be able to push it aside because he had truly felt good about doing the jobs he had been responsible for. Lately, since his return from Teepuh 2, those feelings rose up again with a vengeance and for a change, he welcomed it. He figured it was his whole being recovering from the actively intense events of the past year, something his mother had rightly assumed would have to happen. For a change, it had felt good to not be in charge of any current activities, and he wholeheartedly welcomed the entire healing process.

“So, have you figured out which advanced biology courses you’ll be taking?” Kenny asked his sister.

“Just the usual that a university student would take. I’ll be studying human anatomy and physiology, biochemistry and physics. It’s going to be a tough year,” Aisha remarked.

Kenny nodded in agreement. He remembered having to take quite a few courses during his first few years. It had been quite challenging, as he recalled. He never was one for academia, preferring to experience knowledge through a more hands on approach. Still, he did accomplish passing specific tests which were on par with tests having to be taken by one to be accepted to an Earthbound university. 

“Well, I certainly don’t miss college-level Algebra,” Kenny said.

Aisha studied her brother a bit, curious about his current line of questioning. “Asking a lot about what I’ll be doing in school. Are you planning on seeking some more academia in the near future?”

Kenny thought about this for a split second and was about to come out with an answer when the shape of a familiar woman stood over him and Aisha. The sound of the woman’s fussy baby prompted him to quickly remove himself from the couch so the mother could sit down comfortably.

“Hello Mrs. Jackson. Looks like Ami is hungry,” Aisha observed.

“She is, and also quite restless, meaning that she needs to be changed. Could I trouble you two for a hand? I’m sure all this commotion is making Ami very tired and I’m hoping to have her sleep for the next few hours,” Mrs. Penny Jackson said.

Kenny fumbled for a bit with his response but was interrupted by his sister’s quick hand grasping his.

“Sure Mrs. Jackson. Come on, brother.”

Aisha took one of Mrs. Jackson’s baby bags and shoved it in her brother’s hands while she took another smaller bag, leaving the older woman’s hands free to tend to the fussy toddler who was attempting to squirm out of them.

Kenny caught his mother’s curious eye as he raised his eyebrows in a type of pleading desperation, but all his mother did was smile and resumed her conversation with another of her co-workers.

It wasn’t long before the threesome, with toddler Ami in tow, came to a kitchen which wasn’t being used. The doors closed behind them and Aisha pulled the wooden blinds together to give them some privacy. Mrs. Jackson mentioned that no one would come into this kitchen, as it was usually only utilized for doctors who had children, as there were many objects which were related to distracting young kids and a small bookshelf with young children books within. There were even cards and a semi-assembled Lincoln Log cabin in the middle of the only table. 

Little Ami continued to be fussy and vocal about her disapproval of her current situation. While Mrs. Jackson was doing her best to calm her toddler daughter down, Aisha took the bag which Kenny carried and rummaged through it looking for the usual baby clean-up stuff. 

Kenny had felt slightly off his usual game. It wasn’t his usual practice of working with babies, much less their mothers. However, Mrs. Jackson was an old family friend who had helped them often throughout the years. On more than one occasion, he remembered family get togethers with them when his dad was still alive. The two had met when his mom worked as a nurse at a local city hospital, Mrs. Jackson was working there in administration. The two had started to develop a friendship based on similar interests and would occasionally invite each other over for get-togethers from time to time.

“Kenny, would you look in my other bag, there should be some food for Ami in there. Also, I put some juice in the refrigerator. Could you set those up please?” Mrs. Jackson asked.

“Um….sure, okay.”

Kenny went quickly to the carryon bag, eager to leave the close vicinity of the apparent diaper changing which was about to begin. As Mrs. Jackson was talking to Aisha about teething and Ami’s challenges with toilet training, he went about setting up the various eats. Surprisingly, there was a high chair in the corner near the entrance. 

“Will Ami fit in this, Mrs. Jackson?” Kenny asked.

Ami was still pitching a fit as her mother was attempting to clean her up.

“That’s fine Kenny. Ami’s way too active to sit on the regular chair for now. Go ahead and set it up.”

Kenny continued to regard the controlled havoc happening on the couch between the three of them. While Ami wasn’t within full thrown tantrum mode, it was clear she was quite irritated at having been at such a non-fun place for the past few hours. However, within five minutes, Mrs. Jackson had calmed Ami somewhat and had her seated on the high chair. 

“Your daughter is quite the active one,” Aisha observed.

“My daughter has quite the attitude, you mean,” Mrs. Jackson said as she put some of the food in front of Ami, who promptly threw some of it to the floor.

Aisha was about to entice the small toddler to eat her food but Mrs. Jackson put a stopping hand over the younger teen’s action.

“Don’t bother. Ami is tired and she’ll only eat a few bites before settling in. Still, the more she eats, the quicker she’ll settle down and fall asleep. It can be quite the catch-22 at times. At this rate it’ll be another hour. I knew I should’ve called for a babysitter, but no. The husband insisted that we bring her along to show off to his associates.”

Kenny had observed that Mrs. Jackson was quite tired and grumpy herself. He couldn’t really blame her physiological condition, as he had noticed throughout the time he had been at the party, that she had constantly been responsible for her young toddler’s whereabouts and actions. Indeed, she had been at the party since the beginning for almost two hours now. 

While Mrs. Jackson tiredly collapsed on the couch, his sister got up to get her a glass of water. Kenny regarded little Ami for a moment. The toddler had very similar visual features of her mother. He recalled Mr. Jackson’s comment that his wife was a gene-hog due to Ami having a lack of his visual features. It was funny when Mrs. Jackson retorted to her husband’s comment, saying their daughter had retained his stubbornness, and steadfast willfulness within her person. 

Kenny noticed the cards on the table and on a whim, picked them up. He noticed Ami was paying attention to him, more specifically, to the cards he had in his hands. After a few moments confirming this by performing various shuffling of the deck, he decided he would have a bit of fun with the toddler. Using his telekinesis, he made a detailed showing of making an individual card rise up from the deck.

Kenny then changed his routine to involve multiple cards levitating in the air. His hands made an exaggerated and grand show of keeping the cards in the air, much to the amusement of the toddler, who began squealing in delight. 

Ami was transfixed at Kenny’s activity. These actions also caught the attention of Mrs. Jackson and Aisha, who quietly observed the ongoing proceedings of the teen entertaining the toddler. This went on for another few minutes as Kenny continued to perform fun and interesting feats of stunts utilizing the cards, with Ami’s ooo’s and laughs, the only noise being heard. Finally, Kenny used his telekinesis to make a small house made out of the cards and then made a big show of collapsing them, prompting another round of happy laughter to come from Ami.

“I never knew you were such a magician Kenny,” Mrs. Jackson said as she moved next to her daughter and began to feed her the remaining food on the tray. 

Ami was more inclined to eat at that moment and finally settled in to her meal ritual.

“Well, I picked up some skills here and there,” Kenny said as he began to physically pick up the cards as he smiled at little Ami.

“Well, I hope you don’t intend on making a career out of it. However, it would be a good hobby to have when you go to university,” Mrs. Jackson said.

Kenny gave her a puzzled look as he eased the cards back into their original boxed container.

“Why do you think I’m going to university?” Kenny inquired.

“Aisha said you were strongly considering this major move,” Mrs. Jackson said as she retrieved the spoon from little Ami’s mouth.

Kenny quietly regarded his sister with a suspicious glance as she was ever-so-innocently, putting away a few things into Mrs. Jackson’s baby bag.

“Will you be going into engineering? I recall you’ve always had a fascination with NASA and the space program. I should think that would be the best way to enter into that organization. Well, you should probably start now, no need to delay. You know, Mr. Jackson began studying for his medical degree as far back as when he was ten years old. He truly knew what he was going to be, and he studied very hard. Determination and grit, particularly from the environment he had to grow up in. It wasn’t a bed of roses or pleasure cruise, I can tell you that. You’re smart, don’t allow this silly hobby to keep you from accomplishing your dreams, Kenny.”

Mrs. Jackson was about to add another reason but Ami suddenly burped up a small amount of food, causing her to bring about a nearby napkin from nearby. Her attention distracted by the toddler, Kenny regarded his sister with a knowing, sideways glance. All Aisha could do was shrug her shoulders.

“Well, looks like Ami is finally starting to get tired. I’m going to take her to Mr. Jackson’s office so she can sleep for a little while. Can you please help me with the bags?” 

Kenny and Aisha hastily agreed and followed her through the ongoing party to the other end of the room. Once there, they watched as Mrs. Jackson placed her sleepy daughter on the couch. Mrs. Jackson gave them both appreciated hugs and told Kenny in no uncertain words that they would continue this conversation regarding his educational future soon. Kenny agreed with her that this conversation would no doubt come up again. After quietly saying good night to a now slumbering Ami, they took their leave of mother and daughter.

“That was quite impressive of you,” Aisha said suddenly. “I never took you for the father type.”

“Neither have I, goofball.” Kenny quietly said. 

Aisha smiled inwardly at the name calling, with the word goofball being of a more endearment term than derogatory. To her, it had meant that her brother was well on the mend. While Kenny hadn’t spoken about everything that had happened to him during his time in Earth’s past, his simple domestic actions with little Ami had put a reassurance in her heart that her brother would emerge mostly healed from those intense experiences of the past year.

“You knew what would happen if you told her about my hesitations about continuing my academics,” Kenny stated to his sister directly.

Aisha shrugged, “I figured you could use a straightforward opinion for once. You’ve always been somewhat weary about school.”

Kenny let out a fatigued sigh. “Well, I can’t say you’re wrong about that. And honestly, I have been contemplating on missed opportunities…. roads less traveled.”

“Anything in particular?” Aisha asked.

“Yeah. But I don’t want to make any hasty decisions. I want to make sure I’m not basing these decisions from the past year. I went through a very intense and emotional time and I need to assure myself that I’m not addicted to maintaining some of these emotions within those same intense contexts. At least, that’s what Dr. Timon Mosta told me,” Kenny said.

Aisha was abruptly taken aback by her brother’s revelation.

“Dr. Timon? I thought you were talking to mum about stuff.”

Kenny picked up on the tone and emotional betrayal she felt he was performing by not going to their mother for psychiatric advice.

“There’s a quote I picked up from the Federation, it states that ‘a physician is his own worse patient’. Well, that applies to their immediate families also. As a personal favor, Dr. Timon offered to be my psychiatrist. This way, when I talk to mum, it can be on matters of personal nature; basically, I can talk to her like a son should be able to talk to one’s mum.”

Aisha immediately felt embarrassed at her earlier reaction. Of course, it made sense. And she knew that mum would insist on always being mum to the both of them. This was an exercise in healthy boundaries of professional and personal ethics which was being practiced.

“I’m sorry, big brother. Of course, you’re right about this. I hadn’t realized that aspect of patient/client relations,” Aisha said.

Kenny put a brotherly arm around her sister’s shoulders, physically reassuring her that everything was fine. 

“Do you think Ami will develop into a Tomorrow Person?” Aisha asked as she caught the attention of their mother.

“Maybe. If she hangs around telepaths all the time, there’s a good chance. Why do you ask?” Kenny responded.

“No reason, just idle curiosity. I get the feeling Mrs. Jackson wouldn’t accept that too well about her daughter.”

“Well, when you have a mother that quotes Queen, she’s bound to be a rather intense woman, I would think,” Kenny said.

Aisha whirled her head to him in mild shock. “When did she quote Queen?”

“When she was talking to me about the benefits of university and how she shared in her husband’s experience when he was in school. The thing about it not being a bed of roses or a pleasure cruise,” Kenny said.

“Oh my. You just might be right about that,” Aisha said in exaggerated mock shock. “She probably shouldn’t be associating with telepaths at all.”

“Guess not,” Kenny said nonchalantly.

“Besides, I hang around telepaths all the time and I haven’t developed into one. So, what gives?” Aisha said.

“You’re too short,” Kenny said quickly and in a tone which caught his sister off guard for a second, until she realized he was being the teasing ‘big brother’ again. She reciprocated by lightly punching him in the arm, putting him off balance and almost colliding with another individual.

Kenny couldn’t help but have a grin develop on his face. It had taken awhile but he was genuinely happy being with his immediate family. He obviously would still get a strong heartache whenever thinking about Ariel and wondered what Autumn was up to since their return from Teepuh 2, but today was full of authentic positives throughout. Between his mother’s workplace party, brother and sister banter, and doing something as down-to-Earth like entertaining a toddler, he had a confident feeling he would emerge through his recovery period okay. 

Brighton, England  
June 1979

Carol

Looking in the mirror, Carol slowly ran her comb through her blonde hair. She observed the length of the cut she had gotten since returning from Teepuh 2 and noticed that it had not covered the back of her neck and shoulders like it used to. Indeed, she had actually welcomed the change. The shortened length had a cooling effect which had truly come in handy during the extended family’s time on the beaches of Brighton for the past week. She scrutinized her face in the mirror again. There was a subtle difference in the face which looked back at her. Carol couldn’t decide if it was life experience or regular aging which gave her a stronger and mature look, finding it slightly funny that she wasn’t yet 20 years of age.

Not for another four months, anyway. Carol thought.

Of course, with the intricacies of her recent time travel adventure, she technically had lost a few years; she should’ve stayed at least a year younger than John. She resolved to ask Peter about these peculiar time travel rules when she saw him next time. Again, looking at herself, she briefly wondered if she was being somewhat vain about her appearance. While she hadn’t really thought about it too often, if at all, this past year, it had been something she was starting to recognize about herself. Her upbringing in Hampstead was reason enough to crack that particular analysis. Living within an environment of a town that had shown pride in its arts, theater, intellectuals, and music; as well as being within proximity of many well-to-do people, it was no wonder she would consciously reprimand herself for thinking along that path like she often did when she was younger.

Carol put the comb back on the sink and turned around, heading back to the room she had been sharing with her husband and son. She made a path toward a few pictures settled on top of one of the dresser draws. The first one had a holographic 3-D visual of immediate family: Narcissa, herself sitting down, with newborn Nova in her arms. The other picture was of her family which consisted of her dad, mom, herself and sisters, Jennifer and Dana. It had been taken during one of their last vacations together just before Stephen had broke out. Carol was looking forward to developing new pictures taken of recent days. 

Walking toward the balcony which overlooked the beach, she spied her husband and son playing keep away with a ball with her sister Jennifer. A relaxed and content smile appeared on her face as Carol couldn’t help but be thankful to see such love and connection with her family. It hadn’t particularly been easy for little Nova to accept his mother as she was now. It had been a few years since he had last saw her and many things a telepathic mother would automatically do to establish a telepathic bond with a child had been lost. What was supposed to have been a natural way was now relegated to conscious, purposeful activity, to help establish that bond between mother and son. The process had been heartbreakingly slow, but since their trip to Teepuh 2 the prior month, there had been a few remarkable breakthroughs. Nova was slowly coming to the realization that this woman, whom he hadn’t seen in almost three years, was someone very important to him, and someone he could implicitly trust. 

A sudden noise from downstairs caused Carol to break her mindful thoughts about her concerns for Nova and to be aware of familiar voices within earshot. They were surprisingly happy and loud. Carol smiled again as she put a t-shirt over her one-piece swimming suit and proceeded to head to their vocal source downstairs.

Judging by the bags of recently bought foodstuffs, a quick grocery shopping trip had already happened. Carol quietly leaned in the doorway leading to the kitchen as her mother, father, and youngest sister were deep in conversation about their upcoming trip to the Falklands. The tone of the dialog was somewhat different then what she had been used to when she was younger. Her father seemed to actually listen to what Dana was talking about and her mother seemed equally excited about her involvement in the trip. 

“What do you think, Carol?”

Carol’s thoughtful reverie was broken by Dana’s question toward her.

“What do I think about what?”

“About the documentary,” Dana said in a typical exasperated teenage tone.

Carol gave her youngest sister an extended stinkeye before turning her attention to her parents.

“I know you’re doing a documentary, but none of you have gone into much detail about it,” Carol explained.

Indeed, Carol had only caught snippets of the upcoming trip throughout the past week. Dana would be doting on her camera, a recent Christmas gift that her father had given her. Her mother had made mention a few times about utilizing her journalistic abilities for…. something. While her father had been excited about visiting a friend in Argentina when the documentary was close to completion.

“I apologize Carol, I had thought between the three of us, you would’ve known what our assignment would entail,” Charles Hathaway said.

“You all seem very excited and proud of this adventure you’ll be going on,” Carol said as she sat on one of the stools which surrounded the island in the kitchen. She took a quick glance outside to see her husband, son, and Jennifer playing catch with a beach ball. 

Charles Hathaway began his explanation, “Well, with all the talk in the past couple years between Great Britain and the Falklands regarding trade and potential transfer of the islands to Argentina, the higher ups decided that they wanted to have a more personalized accounting of what the Falklanders and Argentineans think. So, we’ll be leaving in the next few weeks for a three-month assignment there.”

“Right, but what does this have to do with mother and Dana?” Carol was very curious now.

Penelope Hathaway took over the explanation, “Well, when your father came home with the news, I had already done a few freelance jobs for the local media. Your father actually suggested that I assist in some of the interviews.”

“That’s right,” Mr. Hathaway confirmed, receiving a loving smile from his wife.

Mrs. Hathaway continued, “We’ll be doing some interviews and then we’re going to visit an old friend of mine who lives in Argentina. He works as a film editor and we’ll be staying with his family while he helps us edit our story before coming home. It’ll be a working vacation which the whole family can be involved in.”

Carol looked at her mother, who was clearly enraptured by her version of the story, and her father who was just taking it all in with a very content smile as he regarded his wife affectionately. This was something which Carol had never seen on such a level before with her parents. It caught her somewhat off-balance, something which she had been experiencing in her life ever since she returned from Earth’s past. The young telepath regarded her sister, who seemed very impatient to tell her side of the story and slightly nodded to her to relegate her with her tale.

“Well, I’ve been doing a lot with photography and I’ve won quite a few photography contests in the past year. You could say father has been very pleased with the results and he asked if I wanted to develop my photography skills even more. So I’m going with them!”

Carol could see that Dana was clearly excited about the upcoming trip and her special purpose in it. The fact that her developing hobby got her father’s blessing with the expensive camera he bought for her was plainly evident. But it was also become quite clear that since Jennifer had moved off world while Carol was away, this threesome had become quite close. Maybe it was the fact that they didn’t have to worry about aliens or other types of evil nutters, trying to harm them or distract them from their active lives. It had been a common fact in the family that her father and mother weren’t to happy when Carol’s abilities came to the fore in their lives. From what Jennifer had told her when she had returned, there had been a few intense disagreements after she had broken out and decided to live off world with her brother-in-law and nephew. Jennifer would recall that their parents felt they had been abandoned by their children, and that Dana was their last chance to raise a normal and planet bound daughter. Carol vaguely wondered if Dana had subconsciously picked up on this and utilized their parents’ fears to her advantage. Of course, it could’ve just been coincidence that her youngest sister would pick up a hobby so much along the lines of her father’s career path. Dana always seemed to have a fascination for her father’s work equipment.

"Hampstead wasn't good enough for you, eh? You had to go poncin' off to Barnsley,” Dana said suddenly, causing Carol to come out of her inner thoughts.

“Barnsley?” a clearly confused Carol said.

Dana shook her head, obviously annoyed at her older sister’s apparent lack of enthusiasm for her news. 

“It’s a Monty Python thing, Carol. Don’t worry about it too much,” Dana said.

Carol watched her sister make an overly dramatic sigh as she recovered a small drink from the refrigerator before leaving the kitchen. She wasn’t sure what to make of her sister’s attitude.

Or maybe I’m the one with the attitude? Carol consciously thought.

Carol saw her parents quietly regard her. They still had smiles on their faces, slightly strained, but apparently that wasn’t going to stop her mother from asking her if she wanted French toast for their late breakfast. It also didn’t stop her father from giving her a comforting hug, assuring her that their sister was in the throes of teenage attitude. 

“We are just blessedly grateful that you’re back in our lives,” Mr. Hathaway reassured his oldest daughter. “Now hurry and get on with your family so we can enjoy our grandson.”

“Oh, before we forget,” Mrs. Hathaway began as Carol turned her attention to her. “We were thinking that we’re going to have need of someone to watch the house for the summer. Instead of paying a stranger to look over it, we were hoping that you and Narcissa could be live-in guests. It makes sense, the three of you are staying on Earth for awhile and why not recover in the home you grew up in?”

Carol caught the anticipation between the two older adults. Frankly, she couldn’t see a reason why to say no to their proposal. Inwardly, she had to agree with her mother as it could be a good way to help with the mental and emotional recovery of the past year. And with all her personal telepathic resonances still within that house, it would enable Nova to hopefully become more comfortable with her.

Carol returned the hug her father had given her. Looking in his eyes, there wasn’t a trace of irony or cynicism within. It was such a difference from what she had experienced with her parents earlier in her life after she had come into her special powers.

Carol smiled and proceeded to meet her family on the beach for their daily telepathic bonding. She was so intent on getting to them that she failed to see Jennifer whom she almost had knocked over as she rushed through the door.

“Hey watch it! You nearly sent me flying!” 

Carol couldn’t help but laugh out loud at her sister’s choice of words, while at the same time helping her with a few items she had been balancing on her way inside, a few which had also been knocked onto the wooden deck.

“I’m sorry Jennifer. I hadn’t realized you were coming in,” Carol explained while still laughing.

Jennifer regarded her older sister with an analytical eye as she barely managed to put the box of slightly overflowing items onto the table. She then watched as her parents began putting groceries away in the kitchen. She couldn’t help but bring a bit of a grin to her face at seeing them getting along with each other and doing such a domestic activity.

“Looks like you had a talk with the family about Dana, yeah?” Jennifer asked.

Carol nodded, her smile slightly disappearing as she regarded the developing seriousness on her sister’s face. While she really wanted to get on track with her morning telepathic bonding ritual with Nova and Narcissa, Carol couldn’t help but ask Jennifer what was on her mind. Indeed, feeling such telepathic waves of skepticism coming from her sister was still quite new to her. 

“Did they not tell you?” Jennifer asked.

“Well, of course they told me. They’re going on a working vacation, doing a documentary and then visiting an old family friend,” Carol restated.

“No, I mean why they’re so happy,” Jennifer said.

Carol looked at her sister, trying to understand why she was somewhat disbelieving of her parent’s emotions.

“Jennifer, I feel that I’m not entirely understanding what you’re going on about. I would think you would be happy that they’re doing something together.”

“Oh, I am. But it’s what Dana’s attitude is regarding us. She’s glad that she isn’t a telepath. She’s said quite a few times that she never wants to be a telepath, and she’s using this family dynamic development to suck up to them,” Jennifer said.

Carol couldn’t help but laugh outwardly again, even though she felt a bit guilty as she received the telepathic waves of jealously coming from her sister. There were a few times while growing up that Jennifer seemed to go out of her way to act the “ignored middle child” routine. It brought a few memories of watching that old American comedy about a widower marrying a divorcee and combining their brood of six children. The middle daughter was always jealous of her older sister, even going so far as crying out her name three times in a row out of frustration within one episode. For the life of her, she just couldn’t remember the name of the show.

“Well, she is only twelve years old, turning thirteen this summer. She feels she has to make a name for herself in this family. She has two older sisters who have gone on to do extraordinary things utilizing abilities which most of the human race, or any of her friends, are still ignorant of. And you know she’s always been attracted in what father does for his job. This isn’t an interest she suddenly came up with on the sly, Jenn. Why are you acting this way towards her? Let her have her time with father and mother. Besides, with the two of us being off world for quite a while, it’s only natural that they would bond closely together,” Carol explained.

“So, it doesn’t bother you that our parents are happy she’s not a telepath either?” Jennifer asked stiffly.

Carol didn’t have an immediate answer like she had with her sister’s two former concerns, but she did come up with an answer. “Well, to be honest, if I were them, I would probably feel the same way. It’s not like their life has been what they expected after I broke out. And then with having to deal with aliens, government, and alien in-laws due to our Federation duties and responsibilities. Even if they are feeling this way, it doesn’t mean they’re doing it purposely out of meanness or vindictiveness.”

Jennifer sat quietly as she took in her sister’s words. Carol got up and gave Jennifer a kiss on the forehead.

“Cut them some slack. We’ve all had to deal with some massive changes the past few months. Indeed, I can’t help but be appreciative of them, as they suggested we become live-in caretakers of the house while they’re away. Now, I need to get back to my family. I love you.”

Carol could sense that Jennifer was considering what she had explained. And it wasn’t like she was pulling this explanation out of thin air. She had felt those exact feelings with Nova and Narcissa. They weren’t being vindictive or mean whenever Nova shied away from his own mother whom he barely had known. This was just one of the issues being worked on and ironed out with these daily telepathic bondings her family had been doing for the past few weeks when they returned from Teepuh 2. Carol couldn’t help but feel grateful for her parents’ and Dana’s trip and Jennifer’s concern about their behaviors; for it seemed to show that things had moved on, before and since she returned from the past years events. And Carol knew that what she needed was this type of normalcy to help ease her back into her life with her own family, as well as her biological family. 

Chicago, Illinois  
June 1979

Warren

“Gary, where do you want this box at?” Warren yelled back over his shoulder.

Warren grunted some more as the weight of the box seemed to have gotten heavier within the past couple minutes. While he could’ve easily used his telekinesis to lighten the load, the ATP had earlier decided he could use the exercise and just use good old-fashioned physical labor. A specific goal which had a beginning and end for a change.

“Put it in the office at the corner as you’re walking down the hall from the stairs,” he responded.

Warren loudly acknowledged and proceeded to shuffle forward toward the office his friend had spoken about. Finding a place to set the box down, he then took a prolonged look about the room. It was small and definitely had seen better days, but could be presentable with a new paint job and various minor repairs. Warren walked toward the window, the city noise and the way the mid-morning sun shown into the dusty room had reminded him of days before. Days when he actually was able to “stop and smell the roses.”

“Brings back memories, don’t it?” a familiar voice asked.

Warren heard Gary approaching from behind, also looking out the window.

“I’ve actually missed Chicago humidity,” Warren replied.

“Well, nothing’s changed about it,” Gary said as he wiped a bit of sweat which had started to form on his brow.

Warren turned to regard his friend with a recently newfound respect for the young African-American man. They were the same age…

Used to be the same age, now he’s two years older than I am, Warren thought.

Gary was one of Job’s Six, a phrase which had been thrown around often in high school and throughout the neighborhood. Warren, along with Gary and his fraternal twin Glenn, Heidi, Mark, and Julie had been mentored by Job Atherton, a retired military veteran of two recent wars with connections to naval special operations. He had returned to his old stomping grounds, attempting to present a better way to resolve life’s challenges which young people in urban areas had limited experience and resources to overcome. Memories flooded his mind of the many challenges Warren had experienced; personally, and with this group of friends.

“Come on, bro. Let’s finish this chore before the rest get here,” Gary said as he clapped his hand on Warren’s shoulder.

“It’s great that you’re reopening the place, Gary. Job would’ve liked this,” Warren said as he nodded in approval.

“I’m sure he would’ve. Besides, I gotta have another job to allow me to teach at school. With Heidi having her social work degree, she’ll be operating the place during the day. Could still use another “mentor” if you’re interested,” Gary said hopingly.

Warren considered, “Well, I’m not sure about my long-term schedule, but I can assist you two until you find a proper replacement.”

Gary smiled, nodding his head in approval. “Well, I’ll take all the help we can get, brother.”

The two men gave each other a quick high five before retrieving a few more boxes and proceeded to climb the stairs yet again. 

“When are you and Heidi getting married?” Warren asked in a slightly breathless tone.

Gary was the first to get his box in the room, which he quickly set down and immediately leaned back on the desk, catching his breath.

“Believe it or not, she wants to have a Christmas wedding,” Gary replied.

Warren set the box down as Gary was digging into his cooler for a cold drink and retrieved a few 7-Ups, handing one to him.

“Why Christmas?” Warren asked incredulously as he opened the tab. He found himself momentarily fascinated by the luxury and action of opening up a soda can. It was a simple act he hadn’t done in ages and a far cry of intense actions he had to perform the past year.

“Who can say?” Gary said as he took a sip from the can. “I think it might have something to do with her mom. I’ll get it out of her soon enough.”

The two sat quietly, taking sips of their soda. Warren noticed Gary giving him a thoughtful gaze.

“So, how have you been enjoying your vacation? You’ve been here for a few weeks and while we’ve chatted and hung out, you’ve been a bit on the quiet side. That’s something I’m not used to seeing from you, Warren. What’s been going on?” Gary asked looking intently at his friend.

Warren took another gulp of his soda before putting it down next on the table. “A whole lot of things Gary. Just reevaluating some aspects of my life.”

“Well, the last time you were here, you were talking about your future options then, also. Weren’t you doing some government work for England?” Gary asked.

Warren sometimes forgot he had dual citizenship with England and the United States. His mother had grown up there and he was born there also.

“You could say that. I got caught up with a…..major challenge that conceivably could’ve threatened England,” Warren said.

Gary let out a breath, smiling as he began to take another sip of his soda. “What kind of government work recruits an eighteen-year-old kid to assist them?”

“You should talk,” Warren said quickly. “Or have you forgotten about your brother who’s in the Navy?”

Gary laughed outloud, “Okay, point taken. Still, what have you been up to? It’s not like you to go so long without contact.”

Warren turned his mouth downward in slight embarrassment. The “government work for England” was the story his friends were given after the situation with Zetner from three years ago. And while he understood why John had told them this story, he still felt bad for them having been lied to. Indeed, what he was about to do within the next thirty minutes would probably have John quite cross with him. But the journey he had taken with Kim, Carol, Kenny and the rest in Earth’s past and subsequent return had really caused him to rethink his standing with the friends he grew up with. They were the only family he had outside of the Tomorrow People, and it was a family he did not want to lose.

Before Warren could respond to Gary’s question, his friend came up with another. “Or does this have something to do with how Mark and Julie are treating you? Don’t think I haven’t noticed they’ve been giving you a healthy bit of cold shoulder.”

A slightly bitter sigh escaped from Warren. “Well, that’s what happens when one doesn’t keep in contact properly. Don’t blame them really.”

“So, this news you’re wanting to tell us will rectify all that?” the high school English teacher asked.

“I believe so,” Warren said suddenly. “We’ve all been through a lot in one form or another. I think my story will help clarify what’s been going on with me for the past four….um, six years.”

Noises and a shout out from downstairs took the two adults out of their personal conversation.

“Sounds like the rest of our guests are here,” Gary said as he made a motion to leave the room.

“It’s going to be interesting,” Warren said as he followed his friend down the stairs.

The room downstairs where the five friends were meeting was the same one which had been utilized for the martial arts practice which Job trained them at. Warren recalled many discussions which had taken place in this room.

“You still practice Kendo with the sword Job gave you?” Heidi asked as she sat down next to him.

“Still practicing Kendo,” Warren confirmed as he repositioned himself on the seat. From his standpoint, it had been over a year since he had last practiced with the sword. He had brought it with him from his last visit to Earth and it had been left behind when he got caught up in Zetner’s plan to manipulate time. Unfortunately, the sword, along with other items from the Lab had been taken by the SIS just after the Sorson/Thargon Incident a few months ago. At least that’s what John had told him in their extremely limited chat they had before he headed off to Teepuh 2. 

Warren regarded Mark and Julie, both who watched him with a chilled expression. Their negative attitude had surprised Heidi, who had suspected there was more to their disposition then they would let on. A disposition which had been of a recent consequence of as yet, caused by an unknown element even before Warren had arrived. 

“Well let’s get down to it,” Mark said directly.

Warren nodded and took a nervous breath as he looked intentionally at his longtime friends.

“Well, where to begin. I know the last time we met, I was in some emotional dire straits about working with government entities in England and continuing my medical education,” Warren began.

“I recall that. You weren’t sure if the medical field was right for you and you were having doubts about your purpose with it,” Julie said.

“Good memory, and I’m still trying to figure it out, but, a conversation for another time. What I need to tell you is that I’ve been less than honest regarding work with the government in England.”

“Kinda figured,” Mark sullenly responded.

“Let him talk,” Gary reminded his friend.

Warren continued, “I haven’t been working for the government of England. In fact, I haven’t been working for any government on Earth,” 

Warren was slightly surprised that no questions arose about what he had been doing with himself if what had been communicated with them was not what they had been led to believe. He took a focused breath to get to the core of the matter.

“I work for an intergalactic agency called the Galactic Federation, and I work for them because I’m a telepath.”

The abrupt and silent responses to Warren’s statement were evident in each individual’s subtle physical expression and reaction, in response to his obviously unbelievable statement.

“You’ve been watching way too many In Search Of episodes or repeats of The Outer Limits. What kind of joke is this Warren?” Heidi asked with a slight nervous chuckle.

There was a worried look coming from Julie, and Mark was developing a hard look of incredulous disbelief on his own features. 

“You’re losing it, brother. Come on now, tell us what’s up?” Gary said.

Warren knew telling news like this to his closest childhood friends would be tough. But he was purposeful in having them know about his work; now the challenge would begin.

Warren began his narration with his trip to England to begin his pre-med studies, his breakouts and the subsequent challenges he faced afterwards, prompting him to leave Earth and work for the Federation. He talked briefly of his missions, his personal resentment of having his life seemingly being dictated to him by the Federation authorities, and his relationships with his co-workers. He ended it with his last visit with his friends which prematurely ended when Zetner appeared, causing him and others to be sent back in Earth’s past, which he had only recently returned from.

“You should write sci-fi fantasy books instead of dwelling on whether or not you’ll get your medical degree,” Mark said.

“Well, if you want, I can demonstrate my abilities to you now. If you would just grab the box of cards which are to your left, we can begin,” Warren said.

Mark reached to his left and abruptly stopped midway when he realized how the box of cards was being presented to him. Various displays of disbelief and wonderment came to Gary, Heidi, and Julie as they all realized the cards were hovering, being levitated near Mark. 

“Nice trick,” Mark said as he snatched the cards out from the air.

“What I’m displaying is called telekinesis. Now, shuffle the deck and hold a card in front of your face. I’ll accurately say what they are,” Warren calmly said.

Mark aggressively shuffled the deck, watching Warren suspiciously the entire time. Once he stated he was done, Warren told him to look at his cards. Over the period of a few minutes, Warren had correctly guessed the image of every card, to include the two joker cards and the information card. 

There was a quiet acknowledgement of amazement at Warren’s “trick”.

“How did you do that?” Mark asked.

“Telepathy mostly. I could hear your surface thoughts, even when you tried to place an image of a different card in your mind from the card you were holding,” Warren explained.

“Interesting,” Gary and Heidi said at the same time.

“Scary,” Julie added.

Mark continued to just look at Warren, as if examining and scrutinizing him through a microscope.

“Yeah, it can be. I have one more thing to show you before you ask questions,” Warren stated.

The others unconsciously shifted in their chairs nervously; more out of concern for the mental state of their longtime friend, then of the “tricks” he had been displaying, as it was apparent, they still believed it was only some advanced magician’s trick they were witnessing.

Warren had a brief thought that maybe he was showing too much, too soon for his friends. But he had felt he had to be upfront with them if he was going to become a more active friend in their lives. He looked at each one in the eye before he purposely jaunted out from their eyesight, appearing in the doorway behind them. He watched the shocked activity which proceeded with all of them after his disappearing act and loudly cleared his throat, getting their attention. 

The physical responses to his reappearance in another part of the room were as varied as the emotional reactions accompanying them. 

Mark seemed to react the most in a strong displeased way, motioning to Julie that they were leaving immediately. Mark practically shoved Warren out the way as he walked purposely toward the front door. 

Warren mimicked the same shocked look as the others as Julie apologized for Mark’s actions, explaining that he had been under a lot of stress lately and chastising Warren for displaying these strange powers at such an inconvenient time. 

Warren was visibly upset and taken off guard at the reaction his friends had displayed, a look which had not gone unnoticed to Mark and Heidi.

“Well,” Mark said, “that was very…. actually, I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, we all have our issues,” Heidi said with a slight deadpan tone in her voice.

Warren shook his head slowly and releasing a slow blowing sigh, “I made a mistake, I shouldn’t have done this.”

Warren was about to get up from his chair when Gary put a firm hand on his shoulder.

“It wasn’t a mistake to tell us. But this type of news……it’s a lot to take in and we’re all going to have to figure out what to make of it. You’ve lived with this for about six years, and we’ve only lived with this for not even six minutes. But I’ve been working with you close to two weeks and you’re the same person I’ve always known. We’ve all had to grow up in some way and we’re doing pretty good so far. Wouldn’t you say so, Heidi?” Gary asked.

“This is a fact,” Heidi answered. “Still, I’ll admit I’m a bit nervous of these…..gifts, you have. But I have to say we can’t properly get a good handle on this until we’ve had a decent meal. There’s a Wendy’s down the street and I’ve been dying to check out their hamburgers.”

Warren got up to his feet and clapped and gratefully put his arms around the shoulders of his two best friends from childhood. “Sounds like a great idea, so great, it’ll be my treat.”

“Sounds good, let me lock up the place,” Gary said as he walked toward where the back door was.

Heidi and Warren made their way out the front door, looking out at the afternoon city activity. Warren felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t take Mark and Julie’s reaction personally. They’ve been going through some stuff this past month before you even came back,” Heidi said.

“Well, what’s been going on?” Warren asked.

“I honestly don’t know. Julie’s given me a few clues but she seems determined that Mark will explain; and until he does, we’re just going to have to ride it out. So in the meantime, this telepathy stuff, are you able to control the mind of anyone, like Obi-Wan Kenobi did with that stormtrooper?”

“Whose Obi-Wan Kenobi?” Warren said as a puzzled look crossed his features.

“You don’t know Obi-Wan Kenobi? Star Wars?” Heidi said with an incredulous look developing on her face.

“He was off world in a different time, remember? I’ll show him the comic book so he knows what we’re talking about,” Gary said as he grabbed his two friends by the arms. “I’m hungry and need to eat now.”

Joliet, Illinois  
June 1979

Kim

The small action figures of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Vader were dueling with their lightsabers, much to the delight of the two light-skinned African-American children. Kim continued to telekinetically move the two figures in what she had determined by her nephew and niece’s description, how they might have fought in the movie which the kids had such an excitement about. Sara would make the noises the lightsabers had made while Caleb would come up with the specific words the figures had spoken which he had memorized from repeated viewings of the movie.

This is truly a team effort, Kim inwardly thought.

For the first time in a very long while, Kim was authentically happy. Here she was, playing action figures with her niece and nephew in the backyard of her mother’s peaceful backyard. It had been so long which she didn’t have to be constantly looking over her shoulder for perceived adversaries, initiating some kind of training, eating strange tasting food. Indeed, her mother had actually cooked her favorite meal of meatloaf, stuffing, sweet potatoes and peas, and this had happened on the second day she had been home. 

Kim contemplated her situation, something years of Federation training couldn’t completely rid itself of. She had returned to her childhood home a few weeks ago and found herself in a surprisingly tolerant environment. Her mother had been oddly accepting of Kim’s absence after her last visit home three years ago. Angela, her oldest sister was still emotionally hostile but kept her outgoing negative hostility in check. Cerina, the middle sister had been the most forgiving of her return. Kim had a feeling it had been mostly due to how her life had turned out in the past five years with her kids.

“Children! Where are you?”

Kim heard Cerina’s voice as her niece and nephew yelled back their location from near the rear of their grassy backyard.

“Get cleaned up, your baths are ready!”

Caleb and Sara promptly released a groan and audible complaints that they were having too much fun and wanted to hangout more with their favorite aunt. Within that time, Cerina had traversed the distance from the back door to the area where the trio were.

“Your favorite Aunt Kim is going to be here for some time, so get your rears up there before I smack them. Let’s go, move!”

One of the things Kim noticed was Cerina’s use of that specific tone in her voice when she insisted her children listen to her implicitly, as it sounded a lot like their own mother’s tone. It had only been this past week when Kim had caught on to this. 

“Let’s go Caleb, Sara…you two have a big day tomorrow,” Kim said, doing her best to give her sister the support she needed.

The two children each gave their aunt a kiss on the cheek and ran towards the house, making a loud ruckus as they rushed through the door and up the stairs. The two sisters marveled at the rambunctious energy children that age could have, as they walked and eventually seated themselves on the back porch. Kim remembered the many times she would just sit on that same back porch and just think and regard nature. She was glad everything within this environment had not changed.

“So, looking forward to our trip to Great America?” Cerina asked.

“I am actually. It sounds like a very fun time to be had. And goodness knows, I need some quality fun time,” Kim said with a smile.

Cerina nodded as she took a sip of her iced tea. “Good. They’re a great group we’ll be going with. They’ve really helped me when I needed decent adult time away from the kids and family. Oh! One of my favorite songs is on. Let me turn it up.”

Cerina was on her way up from the chair when Kim bade her to sit down. She put up her index finger in a way that told Cerina to have patience, as she telekinetically turned the volume up on Al Green’s “Let’s Stay Together.” Kim noticed the serene smile on her sister’s face as she took in the music playing from the radio. 

“What kind of music did you listen to this past year?” Cerina asked suddenly.

The question took Kim completely off guard.

Cerina clarified, “I know you didn’t have any modern music in the past, but you must’ve heard some type of cultural compositions from the places you visited.”

Kim had to realize these questions had more to do with Cerina’s interest in music, her job being a school music teacher, then of her sister’s year in Earth’s past. Kim remembered her sister had always been fascinated by differing styles of music from many cultures.

“Well, we heard music from Autumn’s people. It was similar to music like the Native Americans play, I believe. The music in Atlantis was somewhat….synthesised, for lack of a better word, and……discoish,” Kim couldn’t help but have a sour look come to her face with the mention of the last word she had said for her description of music from that ancient civilization.

Cerina chuckled, “That’s okay, this disco stuff is a bit peculiar. You would’ve had to grow up with it, as it’s come upon us quite suddenly these past few years.”

“Yes, well…” Kim made a motion of dismissal with her hand, bringing out another bit of laughter from her sister.

Cerina began to explain the specifics of the movie “Saturday Night Fever” before getting a vocal surrender from Kim to end that particular subject.

“Well, actually, we did hear some modern music. Our ship played quite a few current songs from this century,” Kim added.

Cerina was puzzled, “How did that happen when you all were stuck 10,000 years in the past?”

Kim took a sip from her own iced tea, “Well, that’s something that we still have to figure out. When it comes to time guardians, anything is possible apparently. And I don’t want to talk shop anymore. This is my vacation.”

Kim looked away toward the sunset, glancing up at the fading light blue, slightly overcast sky. She followed the changing colors downward to where they transitioned into a pinkish-red just over the tree line. 

Cerina studied her sister with an extended look, “I’ll only bring this up once and then I’ll drop it. I occasionally sing at the local Veterans of Foreign Wars building. Those Vietnam vets really appreciate the music. It seems the songs allow them to open up and……I’m just…..I notice you have similar emotional states that those soldiers have.”

“I’m not like those soldiers Cerina,” Kim said defensively.

“No, you’re not. But you’ve gone through some similar psychological experiences like they have, intense….wartime experiences,” Cerina explained.

Kim stared intently at her sister, “Cerina, I know you love me, and yes, I did experience many things during this past year which I wish I hadn’t. But right now, I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t want to talk about the Federation, time guardians, working in slave pits, or battles. I’m done with this for a good long while now. It’s the main reason why I’ve been put on a leave of absence. I need a break, Cerina. Please, talk about something else.”

“I’m sorry, Kim. I’m…..okay,” Cerina reluctantly said.

“Good,” Kim quickly said, “Quit while you’re behind.”

Kim’s response prompted a snicker from her sister. “I see.”

Kim put a hand on her sister’s arm. “I came here for my vacation because I need to be with my family. I need to know my family again. Love, warts, and all.”

“You didn’t seem too concerned about coming back to the family during your last visit,” Cerina said as she studied her sister’s reaction, feeling slightly irritated. “I remember mom telling you to never come back if you left again.”

“Well, thankfully she’s had a change of heart,” Kim said softly, attempting to disengage from a potential argument.

Cerina seemed to have picked up on this and calmed herself down, distressed that she was pointing the discussion towards such a negative direction. 

“Sorry, sister. I feel myself getting a bit selfish,” Cerina said with a slight exasperation in her tone.

Kim couldn’t help but telepathically catch the frustration of emotions emanating from her sister. Something was obviously bothering her.

“Okay, actually I’m a bit jealous of you. You’re able to do a job that you’ve been very good at, able to take a leave of absence and still have choices when you head back to it. Myself, I want to do more, but I’m stuck,” Cerina said guiltily.

Kim was slightly troubled with Cerina’s response. “But, I thought you loved your job as a music teacher.”

“I do,” Cerina said quickly. “It’s just that I’ve been utilizing my music when I can in places like the VFW, group homes with teens, senior citizen places. I’ve even utilized my talents at a few mental institutions. The thing is, I’ve talked to a few people who work in these facilities and they believe I could really do well as a music therapist.”

Kim was stunned, and not in a bad way. Her sister had always had a talent with her guitar and flute. Her added background with keeping the family together through it’s consistent dysfunctions had obviously helped her with reaching out to other people who had emotional or mental challenges.

“Cerina, why don’t you do this?” Kim asked.

“Responsibilities to children and family. Maybe if it was just me and the kids, I could do it. But you know how mother and Angela are when it comes to our family,” Cerina sullenly replied.

“The usual guilt trips,” Kim stated.

Cerina nodded, “Well, mother has been somewhat loosening up the past few years. I would like to think it’s because she has grandchildren she can see every day; and I suspect, your absence also. I would talk to her about…..what’s his name…..TIM. On the few occasions I was in contact with TIM regarding the status of your Federation’s search for you, he would regale me with stories of your past accomplishments, how you helped so many people with your special powers. I think, and don’t quote me on this, I think mother has begun to accept that your special powers can be used for good. Maybe instead of being cursed by demons, she’s starting to look at them as a blessing.”

Kim was actually flabbergasted at the thought that her mother would actually realize that her special powers could be used to help people.

“I suppose Angela is still a stick in the mud about my abilities?” Kim asked.

“You know how “Old Maid Angela” is. Never been kissed, never held hands with a boy, obviously no sex, never goes out with a boy unless its in a group, God this and God that. I honestly believe she would be happier as a nun. She’s been working as a lay pastor for the church just before you went missing and even some members of her church believe her as a bit extreme. Honestly, that woman could use some good sex,” Cerina said.

Her sister’s comment prompted Kim to release some pent-up harsh emotion towards her older sister with a hearty laugh.

“Indeed. But really, a lay pastor? Considering how conservative our church is, that’s quite a bit of news. But I can’t really be all that surprised. Angela has always had a serious thing for religion,” Kim said.

“To be honest, I believe she’s held more tightly on her beliefs since myself and the kids moved in. Have to protect them from all the evils of the world, including you I might add. She’s never appreciated your special powers. Always believes that they were a curse from Satan himself. Every so often, she’ll still call you a witch, even though she plainly sees that you’ve never practiced witchcraft or paganism or any of those other occult type religions,” Cerina said.

Kim took a long pull of the remaining tea in her glass. “Well, one thing I’ve noticed in my travels is that one culture’s witchcraft can be another culture’s technology.”

Cerina called out to her children inside, asking if they were finished with their bath. The kids acknowledged they had and were getting into their pajamas for the night. She told them she would be up in a few to sing them to sleep.

Cerina thought back to her sister’s response from a few minutes ago. “That’s an interesting way to put that issue. You learn that from your History studies? You always were good at that particular subject.”

“Maybe,” Kim said with a distracted look. It was something Warren had said some time ago which she had paraphrased. She briefly wondered how he was doing in Chicago. She thought that maybe she might be able to see how he was doing since the family would be near there tomorrow. She sighed as she looked up. She had to remind herself that there had been a reason why she had avoided spending time with the young man, but still. Before she could dwell on that subject anymore, her eyes spied an object in the tree in front of her.

Cerina looked in the direction which her sister seemed to have such a focus on and realized she was staring at the tattered remains of a kite. 

“That happened just before you came. One of the older kids insisted on showing off flying a kite, even though he was warned numerous times to fly it at the park a block and a half away. As you can notice, nothing but trees here. I was hoping the usual winds would blow it down, but so far no luck,” Cerina said.

“Did you want to get it?” Kim asked, thankful something of immediate concern could occupy her thoughts.

Cerina noticed a familiar mischievous look emanating from her younger sister’s eyes. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing,” Kim said in a pseudo-innocent and sweet voice.

A look of askance enveloped Cerina’s face, prompting her to shift nervously in her chair.

“Don’t you ever wonder what it would feel like?” Kim said in a slightly seductive voice.

An emerging expression of wonderment and excitement began replacing Cerina’s anxious look she had developed within the past few seconds.

“Really?”

“I promise, I won’t drop you,” Kim coaxed.

Cerina’s rising anticipation took her completely by surprise, but for a change, the music teacher welcomed it. She literally jumped out her patio seat and made her way to the part of the tree in which she stood directly under the kite.

“Ready?” Kim asked.

Cerina nodded as she stood in her specific spot. A feeling of uncontrollable giddiness enveloped her as she felt her body tug upwards and gently rise up off the ground. Her breathing quickened with the excitement of floating in the air. She looked down to see her sister getting smaller and smaller. Cerina began to stretch her arms outward to the side as if she had wings. She moved her legs to the side, amazed that there were no physical boundaries hindering her motions. The rising stopped as she realized she was within arms reach of the torn kite. Cerina also realized she was slightly out of breath because she had held it in purposely with the exhilaration of practically flying in the air. Cerina slowly began to turn flat in the air, her arms and legs moving as if she were making a snow angel on the ground.

Is this how angels feel when they fly through the air? Cerina wondered inwardly.

Cerina gazed back down at her sister as she slowly righted herself up. For the first time, she felt somewhat jealous of her sister’s unique talents. She mindlessly glanced at the room her children slept in and saw the twins getting into some roughhousing, oblivious to the fact that their mother was floating in the air observing every second of their disorderliness. 

Not for the first time she wondered if there were any chance her children might one day turn out to be Tomorrow People. At times it scared her, mainly because of the dangerous situations her sister found herself in when she went on her missions; other times, such as now, she could only feel how blessed and fantastic it would be to have these powers. Cerina hoped it would be the latter for her children if they developed these abilities like their aunt had.

Mother responsibilities began to tug at her heart and mind as she reluctantly made the decision to attain the kite so Kim could lower her back down to the ground. Once she disentangled the aerial object, she began to feel herself descending gently back to her start point under the tree. She couldn’t help but become slightly disappointed when her feet made contact with the earth. 

Cerina forcefully exhaled her disappointment as she walked towards her sister. She still was amazed at the sensations and feelings she experienced on her short levitation. Something her sister knew, judging by the smile on her face.

“This was very……I honestly have no words to describe this except…”

“You felt like an angel, didn’t you?” Kim asked.

“Reading my mind?” Cerina asked, concern edging into her thoughts.

Kim retained her smile. “No, my sister. But I do recall whenever it snowed or we went to a beach, you would lay on the ground and make these sand or snow angels. You did the same thing up there. I do know what you like, babe.”

Cerina smiled as she looked at her young sister. She then made a purposeful walk to the nearest patio chair, putting the kite within. She then turned around and faced her sister again, eyeing her directly.

“I’m glad you came back to me,” Cerina said as noise from within caused her eyes to look upward for a second. “We all are….and so will they before too long.”

It took Kim a second to realize that last part of the sentence pertained to where her sister’s eyes focused on, a car was coming up the driveway. No doubt, Angela and her mother had come home from the day’s activities.

“Don’t be too long. I’d like for you to hear this song I found that I’ll be singing for the twins,” Cerina said.

Kim nodded, still smiling as her sister went inside to give attention to her children…her niece and nephew.

“Kim, you really shouldn’t use your powers in front of the kids, you’ll scare them,” Ruth Sterling said to her youngest daughter.

Kim immediately focused on her mother’s walk, as it looked like she was doing much better than the day before. Her breathing still sounded labored. Developing emphysema from years of her only sin of smoking cigarettes had done it’s potentially lethal deed.

“You’re looking well, mother.” 

Ruth spared a troubled glance at her daughter as she was helped up the stairs by Angela. “As are you. You’re looking well rested. Now remember the rules while you’re living under my roof, Kim.”

“Yes, mother.”

It was a familiar reply Kim had practiced from her youth when she knew there would be no arguing with her mother who would not have her mind changed. As she watched her walk into the house, Angela released her to make the rest of the walk on her own, giving her youngest sister a judgmental gaze.

“You should probably get on your hands and knees and pray about this little sister.” 

Angela’s eyes and tone were also familiar to Kim, prompting another familiar response of a slight, exasperated smile to acknowledge her statement.

Kim recalled a few intense memories of arguments with her sister and mother for a few seconds, before directing her mind towards more pleasant ones, today being one of those more pleasing memories she made. She smiled as she made her way inside and upstairs to hear Cerina play and sing to her children.

***  
It was close to 11:30 pm when Kim went outside. It was actually a bit on the cooler side, unexpected during this time of the tail end of spring season. She went towards a tire swing which her father had made long ago. There were times when she wished he hadn’t passed away so unexpectantly over ten years ago. That Christmas of 67’ was a tough time for the family. Kim relaxed in the tire and put her thoughts outward. 

[Hi Kim! How are you?]

Kim was very surprised at the energetic response she got from Carol.

[[I’m doing well. You’re quite chipper, considering it’s about 5:30 in the morning for you]]

[Yes. Apparently, Jennifer has made it a habit to wake up early in the mornings to go for a quiet walk. I said I would join her today, so I’ve been awake for about thirty minutes now]

[[Sounds like there’s a very loud conversation going on out here]]

[Warren, good to hear from you] 

Carol pathed.

[[You too. How are you Kim?]]

Warren pathed.

[[Doing good. Just enjoying the leisure]]

[There’s no leisure if you all are pathing so bloody loud. Krikey, it’s 5:30 in the morning, what gives?]

The agitated, sleepy tone in Kenny’s voice made Carol and Warren release a telepathic laugh. 

[Wake up sleepy head] 

Carol pathed teasingly.

[Well, hello to the early morning party!]

Jennifer’s voice was entirely unexpected, bringing the conversation to an awkward decline and silence.

[Sorry, didn’t realize it was a private conversation. No problem, I’ll leave]

Jennifer’s telepathic voice didn’t betray a hint of disappointment, if anything, it had sounded like she was glad to leave after seemingly inadvertently stepping into a conversation she had no business in. After reminding her sister to meet her outside for their walk, she bade her friends a good day and signed off.

[[What was that all about?]] 

Kim asked.

[I think Jennifer remembered that my mum asked everyone to allow us time to talk among ourselves for a bit. To help us acclimate back into our modern routines] 

Kenny said. 

[Speaking of ourselves, has anyone heard from Autumn? It’s been a few weeks since we got back] 

Carol asked.

[I haven’t] 

Kim replied.

[[I think she’s just acclimatizing herself to her new surroundings. I’m sure she said something about just enjoying nature for a while. Getting her thoughts in order]] 

Kenny said.

[[That was my impression when we were coming back to Earth. I told her she would probably have to stay around the castle for awhile in case she was needed by Dr. Wilson or to acquaint herself with the current Tomorrow People in residence. She probably just needs some additional time to herself]] 

Warren said.

[So how did your time with your friends turn out, Warren?] 

Carol asked, attempting to bring the subject around to more pleasant themes.

[[I revealed to them my abilities]] 

Warren said without hesitation.

[Oh my, how’d they take it?] 

Carol asked, curiosity evident in her telepathic voice.

[[As well as could be expected. We have a lot of catching up to do. Lots to explain and establishing connections lost in the preceding years. What about yourself? Things going well with the family?]]

Warren asked.

[I can say it’s been quite the reunion. It’s been very positive. Nova seems to be quite enraptured by my father’s camera collection. My parents have been very accommodating with our visit] 

Carol said, obvious happiness in her voice.

[I can associate with that. My mum had us accompany her to a birthday party for a longtime friend of hers late last month. It was actually fun to just be around a regular social event where I didn’t have to worry about politics, strategy, or assassination attempts. To be truthful, if felt somewhat off-kilter, after all we’ve been through this past year] 

Kenny said.

[[It’s good your families have been so welcoming in that regard. I’m happy for all of you]] 

Kim said.

[Thanks Kim. How has your family been?] 

Kenny asked.

There was a slight telepathic sigh as Kim was about to respond 

[[Oh, the usual. My family is very religious and I suppose things are as normal as they can be when your sister says I should get on my hands and knees to thank God that I made it back safely, never mind the sinful abilities from Satan which I’ve acquired that I somehow managed to use for the good of people]]

[I’m sorry, Kim. I hadn’t realized things would be so…. intense]

Kenny sounded apologetic.

[[Don’t you worry about it Kenny. My mother actually wasn’t as intense as she usually is and going by her tone, I could tell she had actually been worried about me. She’s always had a hard time expressing herself without using religion as a crutch. She’s always been that way and I don’t think she’ll be able to overcome that. However, I’ve had great fun with my niece and nephew. They’re twins, you know. My sister, Cerina is also doing quite well]]

Kim said, thinking of her recent reconnection with her sister recently.

[The things we tolerate in our parents that we wouldn’t tolerate from anyone else. Family does have that effect] 

Carol said.

[[Well, if you need a place to stay Kim, you know, to get away for a bit, there’s a few extra rooms at The Sanctuary. Gary is planning on opening it up again once the renovations are complete, but you’re welcome to them whenever you like]] 

Warren added.

[[Thanks, Warren. I was actually considering stopping by in the next week or two to visit Julie. We were friends a long time ago and we only had but a few hours to talk the last time I saw her]]

Kim said.

[[Well then, I’ll see you soon, I imagine]] 

Warren said.

[How long are you two staying in America?] 

Carol asked.

[[Honestly, I couldn’t say. Probably for most of the summer while I help my friend with his community center]] 

Warren said.

[[Same here, Carol. At least through most of the summer, I imagine]] 

Kim replied, slightly hesitant in her response and unintentionally paraphrasing Warren’s earlier response.

[I’ll check up on Autumn later this week and see how she’s been doing] 

Kenny said.

[[Please give her my best, Kenny]] 

Carol said.

[[Same here]] 

Warren and Kim telepathically said at the same time.

[[You owe me a beer]] 

Warren said.

[[Well, since we can’t drink, how about I stop on by sometime and give your developing community center a hand]] 

Kim said.

[Done deal]] 

Warren said.

[It’s going to be a good vacation, all. Stay in touch] 

Kenny said.

Various telepathic sendoffs commenced between the foursome as they resumed their deserved vacations with their individual families and loved ones. Similar telepathic thoughts of homecoming continued through their minds, confirming their emotional feelings of gratitude and relief….it was good to be home.

 

The End


End file.
